


Thank You, Harpie Lady

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anime, Awkwardness, Background Slash, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Card Games, Class Issues, Comedy, Crossdressing, Dragons, Dreams, Financial Issues, Gen, Gods, Humor, Jokes, Lingerie, M/M, Mischief, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sleep, Theft, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Upon retrieving the last card stolen from him, Rally Dawson turns his attention to Rua falling asleep in the alley.
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua





	Thank You, Harpie Lady

Thank You, Harpie Lady

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Background Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Upon retrieving the last card stolen from him, Rally Dawson turns his attention to Rua falling asleep in the alley.

* * *

Rua was exactly where he left him. The elements hadn’t chased him away. Nothing had been pillaged while he slept.

_Jeez! Jeez! Jeez! He can sleep anywhere!_

The city certainly improved from when Yusei’s crew ditched their possessions to protect their friend’s D-Wheel. Before Central reconnected Satellite to Neo Domino, desperate plant workers would go after whatever they could, and that included the cards and clothes the crew threw in the air to cover their escape.

What to do? What to do? Rua was a heavy sleeper. Not a ride on Bommer’s muscly shoulder, not the noise of Yusei’s garage disturbed him. So unless his sister was tossing and turning nearby, dreaming about noble dragons fighting evil Mesoamerican gods, this called for an X-tra hysteric plan of attack.

Rally looked at the card he got back. The man who originally stole it contacted him to return it out of guilt, and Rua had nodded off waiting in the alley. It clashed with the other randos he built his Deck around, but consistency used to be hard to come by. Finding cards in Satellite that synergized was prohibitively costed.

“Nap time’s over, Sleepy Beauty! Transaction’s done.”

Somehow, Rua snored _louder_.

Rally cracked his neck.

“Zzzzzz…”

“TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY BRA!”

“I, I, I DIDN’T!” Rua’s apologetic eyes shot open.

Just what he wanted to wake up to: that haughty smirk!

“Welcome back to the world of the living.”

Rua checked and rechecked his hands weren’t patting Rally’s chest. “Jeez! Jeez! Jeez! Kill me, why dontcha? Do you even wear a bra?”

“Hell no!” Rally held his splitting sides.

Bless Harpie Lady and her unsubtle Cyber Bondage for the inspiration.


End file.
